


Inspiration

by angelkat



Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [18]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: In which Dulcinea attempts to write.
Relationships: Puss/Dulcinea
Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571299
Comments: 2





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Richie_Rich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_Rich/gifts).



"Dulcinea? You have been acting strange lately."

Dulcinea had recently started a new project. If Miguela refused to make a sequel to The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne, then she was going to do it herself! 

_But..._

Puss sat beside her to look at the clipboarded sheets of paper she was stressing over. Flipping through them, his brow furrowed in thought. 

"These are things I--"  
  
"I know, Puss! I just--don't have Miguela's talent in rhyming. I end up writing quotes from _you_. Because you... inspire me."  
  
Should...he be offended? "Then why the frustration?"

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T RHYME!"


End file.
